


Cherry Flavored

by SamJ



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamJ/pseuds/SamJ
Summary: Bill buys entirely too many condoms for a blind date, and the cashier takes notice. What happens when he the flirtatious cashier ends up being his date?





	1. Chapter 1

“B-bev, I d-don’t understand why I n-nneed all of this st-stuff, I’m just going on a blind date.” 

“ _ Exactly  _ Bill. This is your first time going on a date with a guy since you finally decided to come out of the closet, you  _ gotta  _ be prepared.”

“But a 12 p-pack of condoms and 2 d-different bottles of lube? Isn’t that exc-cessive?” Beverly doesn’t respond, but rather picks up another box off the shelf full of sex items in front of them.

“Ooo look at these! An assortment of flavored condoms! These are gonna be fun.”

“D-do you seriously think I’m going to h-hook up with this guy and have an insane amount of sex, or I’m gonna get involved in some g-gay o-oorgy o-or s-sssomething?” Bill really trips on his last few words, nervous about even the very thought of such a thing happening.

“You can never be too prepared my friend.” Bill rolls his eyes at her statement, starting to walk off to the counter.

“C-come on, let’s go ch-check out.” The two are almost to the checkout lane when Bev stops walking, looking right at the cashier.

“Umm, I forgot I have to run and grab something. Be right back!” She hastily says as she heads to some far off section of the store.

“Bev you c-can’t j-just leave me to ch-check out with all this s-stuff on my own!” He shouts at her as she is walking away. 

When it’s Bill’s turn to check out, he tries to make as little eye contact with the cashier as he can. The cashier looks about his age, somewhere around 22, and has tight mousy brown curls that fall neatly on his head. 

Suddenly the curly haired boy speaks up, as he is scanning in the pack of flavored condoms. “Cherry flavored. My favorite.” He says before winking at Bill. His cheeks become flushed as he looks down at the floor and isn’t sure how to reply. 

“Uhh, th-ththank-ks i g-gggue-es” His stutter always gets worse when he’s nervous or embarrassed, and Bill’s pretty sure this is the more embarrassed he’s ever been in his life.

The cashier finishes ringing up Bill, and he grabs his bag filled with far too many condoms from the cashier. “Hope you have some fun tonight, seems like you’re pretty prepared” he says, this time with a flirtatious grin smeared on his face. Bill’s face grows even hotter, as he shuffles away from the register, meeting up with Beverly by the exit from the store.

“Man, you’re redder than a tomato” Bev says through a laugh.

“The g-guy who ch-checked me out s-said cherry was h-his fff-favorite f-flavor, and to h-he h-hopes I have some f-fun, and winked at m-me” He managed to get out, his stutter still worse than normal.

Beverly lets out a loud chuckle. “Oh my God Bill, he was totally flirting with you that’s amazing. Maybe you’ll get lucky and see him again sometime.” She says with an expression on her face that he just can’t place.

“I highly d-doubt that.” He says as the two friends step into Beverly’s car. Little did Bill know, that that couldn’t be farther from the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill sat nervously in his chair at the restaurant, checking his phone. It was 8:03, his date was three minutes late. He was wearing a nice button up shirt Bev made him wear, and his hair was brushed properly for once. As the minutes ticked on, Bill got more and more worried he was going to get stood up. At 8:08, he looked up and saw a guy walking into the restaurant. He recognized him, but not really sure from where, and then it clicked. It was the cashier from earlier that day.  _ What are the odds he’s eating at the same restaurant I am?  _ He thinks, trying to avoid eye contact so the flirty cashier doesn’t recognize him. He seems to be looking around the restaurant, and Bill assumes it’s for whatever girl he’s here with. Then, he starts walking towards him.

“Bill?”  _ Did he recognize me from the store? How did he know my name? Wait, is he my date?  _ Bill thinks, thoughts and panic rushing through his head.

“....S-stan?”

“Wow, fancy meeting you here uh?” The two sit in a awkward silence for several seconds. “You’re already at an advantage Billy Boy, I love a guy who is prepared in life”. Bill’s cheek’s instantly heat up, and he looks at the floor in embarrassment. 

“T-th-thanks.” The awkward silence continues, and Bill knows he’s going to have to change the subject if this dates going to even be a slight success. “S-so, uh, how do you kn-know B-beverly?” she was the one who set up the blind date. That must be why she started acting so weird at the store.

“Oh, me and her are in the same Soc class. The other day we were talking about being hopelessly gay and single, and she said she had just the guy for me.” Stan says with a wink.

“Oh c-cool, me and h-her h-have been friends since w-we w-ere kids, and i finally c-came out to h-her recently, s-so sh-she got me a date.”

“Well I’m sure glad about that. And you don’t have to be so nervous” Stan reaches across the table and grabs Bill’s hand. “It’s making you stutter real bad.” Bill’s expression shifts to one of panic and insecurity as he pulls his hand away.

“I, uh, I h-have a s-stutter.” Stan puts his hand in his face, letting out an embarrassed groan.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” he reaches out for Bill’s hand again, rubbing it with his thumb. “I was just worried you were really nervous or something, I didn’t want such a cute guy to be nervous because of me.” Bill’s body becomes less tense at Stan’s words, and small grin forming on his face as his ears turn pink.

The date continues well, the two warming up to one another as they talk about their lives, sometimes sharing a laugh with one another. The two talk about college; Stan’s accounting degree and Bill’s art degree. Stan talks about his love of birds, and Bill doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone more excited in his life. Bill talks about his true passion of graphic novels, and how his dream is to illustrate them one day. The two talk for what seems like hours, eventually the waiter coming by to tell them that the restaurant will be closing soon.

“Hey do you want to maybe come back to my place?” Stan asks once the two are standing outside the restaurant. Bill really wants to “spend the night” with Stan, but thinks back to the large stash of condoms among other things in his room.

“Yeah! B-but I w-was th-thinking my place may b-be b-better.”

“But why would your pl-” an expression of realization forms on Stans face. “OH. Yeah, let’s get going then.” Stan says before grabbing Bill’s hand, hurrying the two of them two his car. Stan gets in the driver’s seat, his hands shaking so much that he is having trouble getting his keys in the ignition.

“W-ow, s-someone’s eager.”

“What can I say, I really like cherry.” The two then speed off to Bill’s apartment, Stan driving so fast that Bill’s shocked they didn’t get pulled over along the way. Once they arrive at Bill’s, the two of them don’t say a single thing as they walk to the front door. Once Bill unlocks the door and they walk inside, Stan immediately slams it shut...


End file.
